Question: Michael had to read papers 31 through 61 for homework tonight. If Michael read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Instead of counting papers 31 through 61, we can subtract 30 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 31. We see that Michael read 31 papers. Notice that he read 31 and not 30 papers.